The Case Western Reserve University Cancer Research Center is a multidisciplinary, clinical and laboratory research center, combining the resources and expertise at Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine and its major affiliated hospitals, University Hospitals of Cleveland, Cleveland Metropolitan General Hospital and the Cleveland Veterans Administration Medical Center. The objectives of the Case Western Reserve University Cancer Research Center are: 1. To improve the prevention, diagnosis and therapy of cancer through research; 2. To rapidly develop the clinical applications of research discoveries and to make these applications available to the residents of the northeast Ohio region as quickly as possible; 3. To provide the stimulation and support facilities for the development of coordinated, interdisciplinary cancer research that will most effectively utilize the resources and expertise available at the associated institutions.